A Jinx Heart
by PhantomxK
Summary: This is the Sequel to The Jinx Life. It takes place when Jinx is a teenager living with Magnus and Alec the troubles of being a warlock in a shadowhunter school.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The Jinx Life it is set eleven years after the last chapter. Frist I would like to say that I am sorry it took so long believe me when I say I did not mean for it to be this long before I posted the first chapter. Secondly, I will be writing this one solo for now. So without further delay sit back and enjoy!**

**I own nothing other than Jinx and a few other OCs that will be mention in this story. **

_**August 21**__**st**___

Normally, one would think that in the month of August, fall would have begun to show itself. The leaves in the trees would begin to color as brown and gold as the sun held in the sky, eventually being blown away by a crisp wind and soon landing on the patches of dead grass down below. The warm air and sun from summer would even become slightly more bearable. Those who think this are stupid to think such things apply to every surface of the earth, and have obviously not lived in a place where the sun reflects off of every surface, making it ten times hotter than it actually was. It was obvious that people who thought such things have never been to New York during this time of year.

Jace found himself pondering over this thought a lot lately, and usually such thoughts would leave him in such a despair that company would usually turned away for the time being until he calmed enough. Usually, he found himself musing once again about the weather, and how he would not have changed it for the world, pushing away the thoughts of other's stupidity when he suddenly he heard the door open.

'_By the Angel, please do not be the twins', _Jace thought bitterly, but sadly his prays were unanswered as two bodies climbed into the bed and started to jump.

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Mommy said you have to wake up!" His son yelled at him, hopping up and down on his back.  
Jace open his eyes slightly to gaze at his twins both twins. He took note on how both had gotten Clary's bright green eyes, also adding how only their son had gotten Jace's blonde hair, and their daughter had gotten a mix of the two parent's hair colors.

"I'm up CJ! I'm up, but can you tell me why your mother wanted me up so early?" Jace asked gruffly as the twins stopped and began pouting, looking ready to cry at the sound of their father's tone. '_Shit, this won't end well.'_

"Uncle Alec and Magnus are coming home, which means so is Jinx!" Cecilia said excitedly, a sudden smile blooming on her face.

'_How could I forget that?' _Jace thought as he gently brought a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, Dad! Come on you know they can only stay a day before going back!" CJ said as he began pushing his father out of the bed as hard as he could.

"Christopher Johnathan', if you push me one more time-" Jace laughed as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

While doing so, he started to think once more about the weather, and for some reason about how long it had been since Christmas. That had been last time he had seen the Lightwood-Bane family after all. If his memory served correct, then it was shortly after Jinx's sixth birthday that Magnus had been called back to represent the Warlocks. It had been a tough decision on Alec and Magnus to move to Idiris, especially since now the capital had set up a school for half-breed children. Jinx of course, welcomed every challenge set for her at the school and had quickly been moved to the Academy to help Shadowhunters learn how to work with Downworlders. That had all been a little less than a year ago, though it sometimes seemed to be longer than that.

Still, he knew that this visit was not going to end well for his niece already, even with the good deal of luck she seemed to already be having now. With a heavy sigh, he turned his head to view his children, just as the twins ran out of the room. Moments later, all who were close enough could hear the portal roaring in the distance, getting louder and louder the closer it came.

He had to smirk at this, knowing that Jinx would not be arriving by portal, for two years ago, he had gotten her a motorcycle. It still made him laugh when he remembered the look on his brother's face when he saw it. Alec always seemed to him teaching a 14 year old how to drive a motorcycle, however he did agree that Jinx looked like a badass on it. That was one thing that the brother's could agree on. So with another smirk, Jace walked down the steps to greet his brother and his family.

"So where is my niece?" He asked as his twins went right towards their uncle with arms wide opened for hugs.

"She will be here later. She wanted to visit Garren first." Alec informed him, noting how suddenly that joy Jace shown was gone.

"I know that look… He will say no." Magnus huffed bitterly. "I just know it."

"You could say," Jace replied, waving his hand as they crossed to the couch and sat down. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

**Meanwhile: **

Jinx was so happy to be in New York again! Even if it was summer and the heat was making her sick, she was still so happy! Just the joy of seeing everyone again made her pick up speed as she headed into Pack Territory. She pulled up in fount of the Bar and smiled brightly at it as if it were the most beautiful structure the city could offer. To her knowledge, Garren had been working here part time to earn enough money for his own ride.

"This is the place." She said, about to get off but before she could, Tommy came out of the bar suddenly, waving to her.

Tommy was twenty-one years of age now, with the classic, dorky, farm boy look to him that always seemed to make him stand out in the backdrop of the city. Not that this was a bad thing though, as his appearance and personality always brought in a lot of girls for the Pack.

"Hey, Jin-Holy shit you have a chest! You aren't a bulletin board anymore!" He said with a laugh, not noticing Jinx's raised hand until it was too late and it landed on his shoulder with a loud smack. "Ow! Only kidding!"

Jinx smirked at that last part, though she had to admit he was right. She was sixteen now, and her body was finally starting to look like it. She was taller and leaner now from her training, and her chest was starting to fill in more than like Tommy had said. Mind you, the only problem she really had with Tommy's statement was that it reminded her that she was getting more attention at school from the opposite sex however. Though, she did not date Shadowhunters so this really wasn't a huge problem.

"That is what you get for making fun of me! Anyways is Garren working today?" Her earlier annoyance suddenly melted away and was once more replaced with her good humor. " I am only in town for a few hours and I wanted to see him."

"Garren is in the park today, by that café place you two like with-" The man began, only to be cut off.

"Thanks Tommy!" Jinx called over her shoulder, as she got back on her bike again and took off.

"Wait, Jinx!" It was too late, she was already gone. "Oh Man, poor kid! She doesn't even know…" Tommy said glumly, shaking his head slowly before heading back inside the bar to work.

Jinx weaved in and out of traffic, trying to keep her head on straight, though she was having trouble as she was so excited! It has been eight- no, nine months since she had last seen Garren and had asked him to be her boyfriend. She didn't get an answer last time, but she was so sure that he would say yes this time. After all, they had been friends since forever and she was positive they would make a great couple. With that in mind, she got to the park and looked around at it and found that nothing much had changed about it. Her blue, cat eyes gleamed with excitement from behind her helmet as she spotted Garren. Switching her bike's gears into park, she jumped off and ran over.

Garren, as if sensing her, turned and looked in her direction. With a soft smile, his arms went up as he waved them around wildly. Jinx laughed in joy, and took in the man before her. He was still skinny, but his skin was darker due to the summer sun and his hair had obviously been bleached to a lighter brown. This was probably due to the pool water, which she had no doubt he had spent the last two months in.

"Garren!" A female voice yelled suddenly, stopping Jinx in her tracks.

Jinx turned her head sharply, as she watched a girl run passed her suddenly and Garren come running over to meet her half way. The male wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tightly, kissing her head a few times before setting her now. It took Jinx all that she had to stop herself from running over and pushing the girl away from him. This girl was obviously a werewolf, with their same tan skin and brown hair pulled in to a braid behind her head. Everything about her was the opposite of Jinx, from her skin to her hair, and the girl even had a fuller body than her!

At that moment, Garren looked up and saw Jinx. In a fleeting second, he knew he had just possibly destroyed his childhood friend.

"Jinx…" He let out in a breathy whisper, even her name coming through his lips sounded as if he was dying, causing tears to burn in Jinx's eyes.

"Who?" The girl in his arms asked, as Jinx forced herself to put a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, I'm Jinx… Ren's _friend_" She spat the last word as if it dripped venom. "Tommy said you would be _here_... I just came to give you a birthday present early… Since we're leaving again tonight." She said, pulling it out of her pocket and throwing it to him.

"Jinx!" He began, stopping only to catch the gift that had been chucked at his head.

He opened it and instantly noticed that it was a leather bracelet, with his name carefully printed on it by hand. He gently pulled it out and held it to give it a closer inspection, not even noticing the card that was attached.

"I gotta go anyhow. Cecilia and CJ are waiting for me." Jinx tried to say in a cheery voice, though her heart was breaking.

"Jinx! Wait a minute, would you please?" Garren looked up at her as if she had stabbed him.

"I've got to go!" Jinx reminded him, a little louder this time.

"I missed you. Come on, why don't you stick around and talk to Hope." He said, touching her hand, only to have Jinx pull it away as if he had burned her. "Now you're just being stubborn."

"Well, sorry! Should I have said _no _instead!?" Jinx yelped, reminding him of the answer that he had never given her.

"You are my best friend Jinx! Come on, you knew I didn't want to ruin our friendship with a relationship." He said, not taking the time to choose his words.

"Then you should have told me no the second you met her! Instead of leaving me hoping- Phones might be down, but you know how to write a damn letter." She hissed at him her eyes cold and hard.

She turned around and took off running towards her bike, not wasting any time in putting her helmet on and driving off, all while ignoring Ren as he called our her name. It hurt too much to even hear him, to just _talk_ to him! He should have just said no back in December! For God's sake, she was so happy… But now-… No, she wasn't going to let this ruin things. She was going to have a good time with her cousins today. That's why she came back to New York after all, right?

Pulling up to the curb, Jinx smiled softly when she saw her cousin running out of the house, especially Cecilia. The girl defiantly had her father's athletic talents, even thought she rarely showed it. Cecilia also never fought against her brother unless Jinx was involved and that made the girl smile once more at them as she hopped off her motorcycle and hugged her cousins tightly. However, the smile did not reach her eyes like it usually did. After the hug with her cousins, Jace came over and hugged her tightly.

"They are upstairs in the guest room," Jace whispered to her as she nodded a silent thank you as she released the hug and set herself to go upstairs.

Alec opens the door before she could even knock. Without so much as a word, she enters the room, and could hear the shower in the other room running. This gave her the confidence to turn around and bury her forehead into Alec's chest. He frowned, but then wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she cried, gripping onto him tightly.

"Shhh ,Kitten… It's okay…" Alec whispered, letting her cry as he ran his fingers through her hair, using the nickname he only used when the situation called for it.

"It's not fair, it is just not fair…" She whispered to him between cries. "I waited! I hurt a lot of people waiting for him… A-and hes sucking face with some other wolf!"

By now, the shower had stopped and Magnus came out in jeans and a normal green shirt. His hair was still damp from his shower, though everything about him was dry, well at least it was until he approached his still crying daughter.

"I smell heart break," Magnus said, walking over to them while looking at his daughter with a sad smile.

"If you smell, it then you should help it," Alec said to him as Jinx let out a small sigh.

Jinx knew boy trouble was not Alec specialty, however he always could offer a hug and a shoulder to cry on. Magnus was similar, though he knew how to handle the situation a little better. That is why Jinx loved her fathers.

"Oh yes, let me go get the super glue" Magnus said as he smirked at him.

This was how it usually went when Jinx would cry. They would remind her of all of the inside jokes they had made up over the years. Super glue was when Alec and Jinx had 'accidently' destroyed a vase when Magnus was at a meeting, and had tried to put it back together with the a stick of glue. Magnus was not happy that day and both had gotten a long lecture about weapons training in the house.

"Hate to break up the moment, but Clary has lunch set up for everyone." Jace's voice said suddenly as his body soon entered into the room after him. "Oh, and don't worry about Garren. That asshole will regret passing you up one day."

Jace said as he smirked, trying to lighten the mood. They all shared a laugh and walked downstairs. Once down there, they sat down for their meal. At that point CJ turned to his mother and asked something that surprised everyone at the table.

"Mom, who was the asshole that hurt Jinx?" He piped up innocently.

"Christopher Jonathan Herondale!" Clary exclaimed to her oldest as Jinx and Magnus tried to hold back their laughter and Alec cleaned up the water he had just choked on. "We do not swear at the dinner table nor will you ever-"

"Dad said it first!" He countered and within a second Clary vicious glare was pointed to Jace.

"Johnathan-"Clary growled out just as Jace kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Lunch is wonderful." He smiled, batting his eyes at his wife who kept her glare.

"Well if it so wonderful, Cecilia and I can split yours and your son's pie slices." She muttered, getting up to get said pie.

"Why is he only my son when he does something wrong?!" Jace asked, with a confused look on his face.

Jinx could not help but smile at this. Somehow, this was how a shitty day was supposed to end. With family and good memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I am happy you like the story so far. I am sorry that the chapter updates will be scatter for a little bit due to family health but I will be sure to try to update as fast as possible. I own nothing but Jinx and the twins. Busby-Lizzy also has agree to be my beta so yay!**

The day passed with fun games, talking about school, watching CJ and Cecilia compete for Jinx' attention, and by the end of the day Jinx had almost forgotten the letdown that had happened that morning. Almost that is. When dinner came around, they were leaving to head to the Institute for a cook out. Izzy and Simon were living there now that Izzy agreed she would take care of the Institute with their mother as well as to help teach whoever got it from their mother. The last time she had saw her Aunt she was pregnant with their second child and Jinx could not wait to meet the baby. Izzy and Simon already had a son, Andrew, who was nothing but trouble and despite being younger than the twins, he could easily keep up with them. That was one of the problems though because he tended to want to fight with CJ constantly! At one point CJ said he would be happy to be parabatai with his younger cousin, this of course did not last very long when Andy had taken a whip off the shelf and quickly hit CJ in the head with it, ending with a vow that CJ would feed Andy to Church if he did it again. By now, Izzy had given birth to a healthy baby girl who they named Rebecca Max; everyone had apparently been calling the little girl Maxie for short. Still after the good news had been told, the bad news had to come. They would be having a cook out with the whole family including Garren and his _chick _if he brought her.

Jinx agreed to go without making an issue out of it, simply stating that she wanted to see her new cousin and her Grandmother but it did not mean she would talk to Garren especially if the _thing _was with him. Alec convincing her and Jace not to start something that ended up taking longer than originally plan simply because Jace was still not happy with seeing Jinx cry. Alec knew Jace was just being protective but Jinx was his and Magnus' daughter not Jace's. However, Jinx proved to be Magnus' daughter when she walked down the steps. She was wearing black shorts that hung close to her body, a black and purple tank top with the words "The Pirate Life" written on the front and black lace on the back showing off her back a little too much, along with a pair of sandals.

So here, they were at the Institute hiding in the kitchen with Maxie on her lap, Jinx had quickly agreed to give Izzy a rest from feeding the baby so she could watch her son. Jinx was happy to hold the baby and smiled gently at her.

"I'm sorry about Garren," Maryse said from the stove.

"Don't be, I should have just gotten his answer right then. I thought that after the kiss last Christmas we could be more but that kind of blew up in my face." She whispered looking down. "I just keep try to think on why he just did not tell me no or write me to tell me? I mean how many times did you guys come visit us? Just one of those times he could have come and told me" she whispered to her. "If he comes I hope he did not bring _her."_ She did not even realize Garren had come into the kitchen.

"I did not bring _her_ because I figured you would still be pissed and try to take it out on her. By the way you could at least call her by her name you know." He said to her leaning against the wall.

Jinx' blood ran cold "You know there are a lot of things I could say and do to you but I have a baby in my arms." She told him "And I wouldn't want to get blood on her dress" she said, kissing Maxie's head as she giggled.

"Jinx you're acting like a bitch you know that right?" he said to her and Jinx head snapped towards him.

"I am? Really because I believe you are the one with a female dog" she seethed getting up "And frankly I have a right to be upset. You want to know why, because I actually loved you and you apparently did not understand that enough to just tell me no!" she said as she held Maxie and patted her back as she walked closer to Garren. "And if you don't like it then do not come near me Garren because I'm going to be upset for a long time."

"We are friends you are like a sister to me." He said to her just as Maxie decided to burp all over Garren causing him to groan in disgust as he stomped out of the room to change. Maxie began to giggle, clapping her hands slightly as Maryse cleaned her face.

"Jinx while I have taught you well about revenge do try not use your cousins as a means to get revenge." Maryse scolded her eldest granddaughter with a slight smile on her lips as she took the baby away.

"You know I would but this is a valuable life lesson for the kids and I'd hate for them to miss a learning experience." She said walking out to join the others. The back yard was always her favorite place and now that she knew Garren would be off her back for a while she could enjoy everything around her. She went over and hugged her Uncle and then her aunt smiling slightly as Izzy slips her a twenty.

"Nice shot." Her aunt said to her.

"Just point and aim, the kid did the rest," she whispered, sitting next to Magnus for dinner as she pocketed the twenty. He just shook his head slightly laughing at his daughter.

"Feeling better?" he whispered to her slightly and she nodded.

"My baby cousin threw up on him and then laughed. Of course I am in a better mood even if we were not fighting I would still be laughing at it." She told him taking her water to drink. The night went on and she watched her fathers from up in her tree. The tree had been her tree for many reasons, mostly because she would always climb and hide in it when she was hurt but right now she was using it to memorize her fathers. The way they melted into each other the alliance runes still on them along with their wedding rings glinting in the moonlight. How even though they were so different they were one. A part of her wished that she could have someone like that. She looked up towards the sky and saw a shooting star as she made one solid wish. _I want to be so in love that even sitting in silence makes me happy. _

"Jinx we are heading back early" Alec said as he came up the tree making her smile. Alec had been the one who taught her to climb and even though she could jump down without getting hurt. He still made the effort to climb up and watch her.

"Why early?" she asked him as she began to climb down falling the rest of the way landing gracefully like she had been taught.

"There is someone who needs your Dad's help, the Silent Brothers can't get through to the boy," Alec whispered to her as he landed next to her putting a hand on her head. "We figured you would want to leave anyways" he said. Jinx had to agree, she did not really want to stay as she went to say goodbye to her family. When she went to find Garren her heart twisted in pain seeing him in their old play area where she showed him Max.

"Five months" she whispered softly.

"What?" he asked turning to look at her.

"In five months we will be home again. In that time, I am going to be thinking about trying to get over you. However, I see you twice a year if I'm lucky Garren. I do not care if you have Hope with you in five months or not. For those two days I am with you, I don't want to hear about her or see her because those two days are all I get with you while she has every other day. I'm not going to be a third wheel on those days when they are mine." She said to him as she went to walk away. He grabbed her wrist.

"Jinx. You are a best friend and a sister to me. I'm sorry about today, I was going to tell you no when you got here but I did not expect you to come to me. The plan was to tell you now and introduce you to Hope at Christmas after you had gotten over me."

"You are making this worse I hope you know." She whispered to him, about to cry.

"There is that too. I have always made you cry Jinx. You would always rebound on your own and I think you only loved me because I was safe." He said to her. "I know you Jinx. You love me because you know I accepted your past and all but you need someone who is going to make you smile without even meaning too." He let her go "Let's face it, you can only cry with me and I will always be your shoulder to cry on. I will always be your best friend and brother." He said watching her cry "And I will be the first person to punch the person who breaks your heart but you need someone else, someone who's better than me."

Jinx glared at him and summoned a mirror "Go punch yourself then." She whispered as she walked away and went towards the portal jumping through. She could have sworn she heard the shattering of glass and a howl of pain but at the moment she did not care. When she came through the other side she snapped her fingers to be in jeans and a purple t-shirt to not be too showy towards her grandfather. Their relationship had gotten better after the move to the City of Glass but it was nothing like her and her Grandmother's. She walked behind them as they went to find the person who needed Magnus help.

Within moments they were walking through a hospital like building where she could hear screaming. She quickly ran ahead seeing a Silent Brother thrown out of a room. She heard Robert yell her name but something told her to ignore him. She stepped into the room and froze as she saw a boy lying on the floor. The boy looked to be about her age with shaggy bright blonde hair. His body was covered in a hospital gown that hid his muscles underneath, and in his bleeding hands, he held a dented tray. The dent most likely formed from where it connected with the Silent Brother's head. Slowly she moved closer to the boy and just like that his eyes opened and she was staring into a pair of black and jade green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buzzy is now my beta, she is amazing ass person, and we should all bow to her. Also, I am sorry I haven't updated I was away for two weeks with no internet and I have been sick this past week. As usual I own nothing but my ideas.**

Jinx could not get those black and green eyes out of her head! A part of her wondered how he had gotten like that however, she was not able to get a closer look or to talk to the boy because her lovely grandfather yanked her out of the room. Magnus went in as Alec helped the Silent Brother.

"Noel, just what do you think you were trying to do rushing in like that?" He said to her, his black hair starting to show signs of gray. Her grandmother joked that it was because Jinx drove him to old age but Jinx doubted that.

"Grandfather, please stop using my middle name, not even the teachers use it." She said to him crossing her arms over her chest as she looked into the room watching her father work on the boy. For a second the boy looked at her and those eyes that held nothing but sadness seemed to brighten. "What's his name? Who is he?" she asked as she looked at her grandfather and her Papa.

Alec sighed as he looked his daughter over for injuries caused by his father as he explained "That is Zeth he was found with the Fae." He told his daughter calmly, "Jinx do not go near him alone, do you understand?" he asked her. "His father and mother are horrible people and we do not know if he is just as dangerous."

"So based on his parents you are judging him?" Jinx asked not looking at either of the older men keeping her eyes on the boy. He was not strong like the men in her family he was kind of on the lanky scale of things. His hair was blonde almost the shade of a honeysuckle blossom and she was beginning to wonder what this person's story was.

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Robert said scoffing as Jinx looked at them both with the look Magnus gave to clients to let them know they had overstepped their boundaries.

"So you judge him but not Dad? That is rather stupid of you." She said to him coldly as Alec groaned knowing that Jinx was right and was going to start something like always.

"Jinx don't, it is late-"

"No Alexander, let her speak. She wants to be an adult let her. Magnus, your father, helps the clave and is on the voice for the Children of Lilith." Robert replied.

"And what makes you think Zeth would not help the Clave if you treated him better because if I was in his shoes I would have killed myself or made your lives living hells for not making a deal."

"Jinx Noel Bane, enough." Alec said to her putting a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. She had notice that whenever she mentions her death Alec became extremely uneasy and tense. "I will talk to your father and maybe he will let you assist with his care of Zeth but until then no more arguing, is that understood or will I have to take away that archery set?" he threatened.

That was enough for Jinx to pout and sigh, "Fine, I'll back off." She grumbled to him as she looked at the ground. She was curious though as Robert left and Alec bent down looking up into his daughter's eyes.

"Hey look at me, Zeth's mind is not stable. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" he whispered, stroking her hair softly. "Come on it has been a long day let's go home and sleep. Don't you have to meet up with those umm what are you guys calling yourselves?" he asked her rubbing his head as she gave him a week smile.

"They call themselves the Hybrids. They just use me as their role model and no, I'm not meeting with them I'm meeting with Amber and Justin tomorrow." She said but walked back to the house regardless, thinking about the boy in the room and she could not help but feel like she was somehow connected to him. She shook the thought out of her head as she got ready for bed. "You are just hurt Jinx and you are just seeing him as the rebound guy and that is all." She sighed seeing fire messages collected on her desk and walked over to them, she glared and threw them all away without reading a single one. After shutting her door she climbed into bed and began to cry. Why did today have to be such a miserable one? Soon Jinx had fallen asleep, emotionally exhausted from the day's events.

Jinx had forgotten to put her spells up so she never felt Magnus walk into the room and start stroking her hair sighing softly. "I am so sorry my baby girl. I am so sorry" he whispered to her sleeping form as he leaned down and kissed her head softly before getting up and walking to Alec and his bedroom. Carefully he tried to walk in without waking Alec. Magnus watched with a smile on his face on how Jinx and Alec looked similar when they slept, both looked like innocent children that were still holding pure hearts. Magnus shook his head as he waved his hand and crawled into bed as he shut his eyes.

"Is it true?" Alec asked him turning over to wrap his pale arms around his husband.

"I thought you were asleep?" Magnus answered him with a question as Alec groaned against Magnus' back he could tell Alec was both sleepy and annoyed. Magnus chuckled turning over to pull Alec onto him laying Alec's head on his chest. "That is something to talk about in the morning, Alexander. For now let's get some sleep." He whispered to him softly kissing his black silk hair as he began to play with it. Alec instantly fell right back to sleep and Magnus soon followed.

The next morning was a morning that everyone slept in until Jinx could be heard getting into the shower. Alec groaned softly, while he loved his daughter and husband he knew that he would end up getting a cold shower that morning. Magnus just chuckled softly as Alec looked up to see the cat eyed man grinning from ear to ear.

"You know we could solve that shower issue by you just showering with me?" Magnus said kissing him Alec smiled kissing him back, tugging gently on his bed head.

"Then neither of us would be clean and our teenage daughter would be walking around with that grin the stupid cat in that Disney film has because she would know we did other things besides showering." He said to him getting up as Magnus laughed.

"Alec the cat's name is Cheshire. And she wears that smirk anytime she is up before us." He said watching his husband go down to start breakfast. Magnus shook his head. Hearing the water turn off, he raised a brow. He glance at the clock and notice his daughter shower had only been 15 minutes long, not the normal 35. Magnus got up and walked to his daughter's bedroom. "Clothed or non." He called in. That had become their game when he wanted to know if she was decent or not.

"In bathing suit" was the reply as he walked in seeing his daughter in fact in her normal black and blue ruffled tankini and black swim shorts.

"Going swimming with Amber and Justin then?" he asked her sitting on her bed helping her pack her swim bag.

"Yes but I am debating on wearing the new swim suit or just my normal one?" She said, holding up a white and purple sparkling bikini. Magnus had been trying to convince his daughter that she had the body for the bikini every year he bought one for her this was the first time he ever saw her actually keep one.

"I think you should wear the bikini but I don't want you wearing it if you are just trying to prove a certain werewolf that you are better than his current girlfriend." He told her as she sighed.

"That is not why I was gonna wear it. Amber always says what you say, that I have a good build for the bikini. I just wanted to try it and what better way than with my girl and my bi." She said smiling as Magnus laughed.

"Justin admitted it?" he asked her as Jinx waved her hand and she was in the purple and white bikini. Magnus smiled, it fit her perfectly. He motioned for her to sit down so he could do her hair and it was Jinx' turn to laugh.

"Nope, Amber did, Justin has been out for a long time." She said to him as she watched Magnus French braid her hair.

"Amber is bi? Well that is good, has she found someone?" He asked her softly as he found this was the best way to talk to Jinx.

"Yeah some girl from the Tokyo institute and Justin is still looking. I'm going to be late. I will message you when I get there" she said kissing him softly as she grabbed her things.

"Jinx you know that Garren does not define you right? You have so many friends here that love you and I don't want you to-"

"Dad, I know. It's just going to take some time. He did not just reject me, he lied to me and made me believe that I was the horrible one." She said hugging him "I know where I am wanted." She let go of him "Right here with you and Papa." Jinx gave him a smile before running off and Magnus smiled as he walked down the stairs. Alec gave her some breakfast to go as he wrapped his arms around Alec and he yelled for her to be careful after slipping a dagger into her swim bag.

"How did she become such an amazing daughter?" Alec asked him still watching Jinx as Magnus kissed down his neck before grabbing his coffee.

"Simple, we are awesome and amazing fathers, my love." Magnus said, sitting down as Alec snorted and got their plates ready as Magnus smiled.

"You still haven't answered me about the boy." Alec said to him as Magnus put his coffee down "Magnus?"

"It's what they thought; the boy is Sebastian's son." Magnus explained.

Okay now for question time! I can start doing either shorter chapters roughly 600 words a chapter and update faster or I can give you guys longer chapters and tell you that you will definitely have at least one chapter a month possibly two. The choices is yours.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter I will introduce purpledragon6 oc to the story. As for the poll about short or long chapters you guys tied so it's going to be kind a sketchy on chapter updates on my end. The reason being I am having some major health issues and getting a lot of tests done. Another thank you to Busby for being my beta. So, without further ado I own nothing and here is chapter 4**

A few weeks had passed before Amber, Justin, and Jinx were back in school and Jinx was already hating the new year with a passion. Normally she would partner up with Justin for combat classes and training, however this semester he was clingy to the new kid Misaki. Jinx glared as she kicked the mat and send Amber to the ground "OW! Okay can we take a break already? I get enough of a beating from my older sister." She said, her mud color brown hair was sticking out in odd places and her blue-green eyes pleaded with Jinx for a break. With a sigh Jinx nodded and helped her up off the gym floor.

"Sorry, it's the new guy. He has been putting me on edge since he got here, I don't like him" Jinx said walking over to the bench to sit down and the girls watched Misaki smirk and whisper things in to Justin's ear. The girls looked on as Justin blushed darkly and Jinx gagged "So much for being my wingman, damn traitor." She complained.

"I don't get why you don't like him I mean, he barely says a word to you and he has hair-"

"Like the wings of the raven that has captured my heart and eyes of lavender that add color to the garden of my soul" Jinx said in a swooning voice as she mocked how Justin first described Misaki to them. Once Amber was done laughing Jinx spoke again, "Besides, he has talked to me. It is what he talks to me about that I do not like." She told, glaring hard.

Amber took notice of this and leaned in. "Is it about the Zeth kid you know, the one you and your dad our helping? Is it true that he is Sebastian's son?" she asked and Jinx' eyes held pain every time Amber mention Zeth.

"Yeah….Zeth won't eat unless I am there. He fights or tries to attack any silent brother that comes near him without me…..dad said that It's good that he trusts me. The problem is, we do not know what I did to gain his trust." She sighed, looking up thinking about the first time she had been allowed to meet the guy.

_Flashback_

_Jinx walked into the room. It was cold but apparently Zeth liked it and she did not have any complaints as she liked the cool temperature as well. Outside the door she could feel her fathers, grandfather and a few other Council members watching her every move. They had told her everything they wanted to know and Jinx said she would work on getting that information. Now all those eyes were watching her from behind but Jinx turned her attention to the pair that was staring at her from the bed._

_"Can I sit in here with you?" she asked the boy as he seemed to stare right through her. He moved his legs and motioned for her to sit on the bed. Jinx smiled at him and sat there but did not say anything. She sat there, she did not move, she did not touch him and she would let him make the first move. And he did. He slowly reached over and gave her a note:_

_'Will you visit me?'_

_"Yes."_

_End of Flashback_

Jinx sighed as she told Amber who smirked. "I think he likes you" Amber said as she smiled at her, poking her side. "Has he, you know, talked or does he still write the notes?" she asked.

"We healed his voice box and he has dad teaching him while my other dad has clients and I have school but he is the only one that has heard his voice. He does not talk about his dead he has told the Clave about what the Fae have done to him." She rubbed her head softly as she quickly ended the conversation when Justin and Misaki came over.

"Hey Jinx, maybe you should spare with Misaki. He could teach you a thing or two" Justin said with a huge grin on his face. He had been trying to get the two to get along for a while now.

"No thanks, I have my dad and uncle." She said to him as Misaki smirked at Justin.

"I think she hates me, Justin. That or she is scared." He said, that smirk making his way back to his features as Jinx stood up and got right in his face.

"If I hated you, trust me you would know I would have taken my arrow and jabbed it right in betw-" Amber covered Jinx' mouth quickly and laughed nervously. Amber gave Justin a look that told him to take Misaki away.

"Justin, you know you shouldn't bring guys around to meet Jinx during this time of the month urgh you boys are so stupid about that things" Amber said playing the period card making both boys pale and quickly walk away. Jinx removed Amber's hand from her mouth and sighed as she began to pack her things up. "Jinx, where are you going?" she asked her softly.

"To see Zeth. I just need to have some peace plus I can work on homework with him since they are teaching him about Shadowhunters." She said to her as a fire message from Garren popped up and Jinx blew it up before reading it.

"Still mad at Garren, I take it?" she asked following her.

"Yes and No. I have gotten over the girlfriend thing but now he is fighting with her and keeps mailing me about. Then he gets pissed off when I don't reply he keeps stating 'You were pissed when I don't write now I write and you won't talk.' I am about to say fuck off." Jinx growled as she looked down, kicking a rock. She stop when she and Amber got to her house and she waved goodbye "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, go run with the strong and silent type!" Amber yelled "Because you need to get laid girl!" Jinx couldn't help but laugh at Amber, knowing her friend's heart was in the right place as she walked down the road heading to where they were keeping Zeth however, she stopped and threw a spell at a tree and watched as the tree shook but nothing but branches and leaves fell out. Cold blue cat eyes glared. She could have sworn someone was watching her. As she turned to walk away two lavender eyes were wide with amusement. "Sometimes the cat doesn't catch the bird" a smooth male voice said and its owner cradled a bird's nest in his arms.

"Misaki what are you doing up in the tree?" Justin asked, holding the male's backpack as Misaki put the nest back and jump down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone it's that time of year where I start cussing out college and the freshman that don't seem to understand that I don't want to talk to them. It is also my time to apologize for the wait Doc Manager did not want to upload the new chapter. Anyways I am going to try to update once a month by doing 100 or more a day. We will see how well that works. I own nothing and Misaki belongs to purpledragon6 happy reading.**

Jinx smiled when Brother Thomas let her into the building. She never was scared of the Silent Brothers but then again she did not know if they even cared about what others thought of them. She walked through the halls, listening to catch even the slightest whisper of progress with Zeth's speaking. The thought of one day actually being able to have a conversation with him made her smile. Which led to another thought about actually hearing him laugh. What would it sound like? If it would be warm like her Uncles and Aunts or would it be soft and gently like Jem's and her fathers. So many questions went through her head and so many unanswered questions went through the Claves as well. Every time she left, she was given the third degree even though they had cameras everywhere in his damn room. As she sighed she heard her father's voice from behind the door to Zeth's room.

"Do not force it Zeth. If it is hurting you then we will stop and try again tomorrow." Alec said to him as he tried clam the boy down. Alec had originally not wanted to help at all but the more he saw how interested Jinx got in the boy the more he forced his way into things. He was not going to let his daughter get hurt by the son of an evil bastard. The sound of a marker squeaking against a white board met Jinx's pierced ears, which if you asked her grandfather he would say she did not that many holes in her ears. What he did not know was the charms Jinx put on each earing. She made sure that each one had a rune and spell on it. While she could not place runes on her skin, she was finding ways to use them on garments to protect herself and Magnus.

"Jinx, if you are going to hover you might as well come in." Her dad said as she walked in with her tongue sticking out slightly. "Don't act cute. Your teacher just fire messaged me, saying you left after drills." he said looking at her with stern blue eyes. Well barely 'stern', she could see the concern more than anything.

"I finished them and it was because of the new kid trying to belittle the training I get from you and everyone." She told him, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "I'm getting tired of it." she growled plopping down at the table next to Zeth getting her work out. "Besides I'm going to do my homework. I did not come here for the purpose of goofing off, I swear!" she stated as she looked at him with pleading eyes. She had learned the look from her aunt knowing that is how she always got her way with her father.

Alec sighed. "By the angel we let Izzy watch you too much as a child." He said as the argument died on his lips and he set to work on moving Zeth's lessons to the history of Shadowhunters, important events marking the growth of the Shadowhunters, and other dull topics of their ways. Jinx smiled as she watched her father teach Zeth. She found it funny how he denied teaching at the Academy, despite being told by the Clave multiple times that he should, he had a talent for it.

Demon Realm

The Realm was disgusting. The air was a mixture mildew and swamp smells while rotting bones lined the floor as Misaki flew over them in order not to touch the ground as he approached a charred mansion. With a wave of his hand the doors open and he flew in. His black wings started to feel heavy due to the black magic that pulsed around him. All he needed to do was report the progress of the boy and leave. He would be one-step closer to finding his Jessica. His heart twisted in pain at the thought of her still being missing.

Lavender eyes only stood straight ahead avoiding the snickering filth of the demons that were lining the halls. Oh, how he hated this place but then again when your employer was nothing but a talking gas it was hard to be picky about a living space. The final door opened and he approached center of the room. His eyes watched as the black and green smoke twisting its way into the body of another victim. Misaki had to fight to hide the disgust on his face as inhuman sounds came from the body as it twisted in odd angles until it was more like a broken puppet from a horror film than a human body.

"I told you that would not work, it has to be someone related to you not a random body." Misaki said, kicking the broken form out of the way. The Smoke took the shape of a tall slender man with sharp features. "You are going to waste your strength Johnathan Morgenstern," he said with a glare.

"It's Sebastian you Heaven reject." He growled his voice was rough and hard like the sound of sandpaper rubbing against sunburnt skin. "And where is that body that you promised Misaki? You are supposed to be bringing me my worthless DNA copy." Sebastian said to him, his breath smelt of death and it made Misaki cough. A part of him wanted to ask the man if he wanted a breath mint.

"Your son is under lock and key at the moment and is growing awfully close to the daughter of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood." He reported to him sounding almost robotic "I can't simply walk in there and kidnap him!" he snapped at the man with a glare burning in his eyes.

Sebastian moved around him "So the copy has some use after all. If I get the girl she could make me a new body one that will not age or be burden by man's necessities," he said smirking. Misaki could see the wheels in the man's ghastly head turning.

"The girl is worthless. She barely knows of the power she holds. Her father erased the memory of the events prior to her adoption from her mind. He gave them to a greater demon to feed from." The fallen angel reported.

"And what do you think would happen if she were to get those memories back. She is a teenage girl, they can be easily won over and crushed." Sebastian said to him as he hovered closer. He raised a smoky hand to Misaki's face. "Surely you can think of ways to destroy her connections. Start with that boy you have already wrapped your feathers around, destroy him first. We will destroy her slowly and then I will tell you where your dear Jessica is." He hissed like a snake. As he disappeared, a picture floated to the ground of a little girl smiling. One would think that she was just another victim of the yin fen with pale hair and sliver eyes however, Misaki knew that is was because the little girl had never been tainted by the human world. Purity that had never been tainted and his heart twisted this is probably not the little girl he would find.

**There you have now I have to ask is there anything you would like to happen in the story review the idea or PM with them. **


End file.
